You!
by ZyKyuHi
Summary: Hinata meyatakan perasaannya ketika Naruto sedang dilanda patah hati yang mendalam. Naruto menerima Hinata dengan tujuan membuat Sakura cemburu. Tapi apa jadinya ketika Hinata melihat status dari akun Facebook Naruto yang Mengejutkan. Warning: Miss Typo dll


Tittle : "You"

Author : ZyKyuHi

Genre : Romance,Angst

Cast :

\- Hyuuga Hinata

\- Namikaze Naruto

\- Haruno Sakura

Chapter 1

Happy Reading~

"Naruto-kun, Sebenarnya aku .." Hinata berucap pelan sambil menunduk, dia sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah menarik Naruto ke halaman belakang sekolah dengan alasan ada hal penting yang akan dia katakan kepada Naruto. Ya, Menyatakan perasaan nya.

Naruto tampak diam menunggu dengan sabar karena dia sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Hinata. Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mulai menatap mata Naruto dengan dalam "AKU MENYUKAIMU NARUTO-KUN" Hinata berujar lagi tapi kali ini dengan suara Lantang dan Tegas. Itu membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya menjadi Dingin, karena dia baru saja mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto" Panggil Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Ya Sakura-chan, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai-sampai kau menelponku malam-malam begini. Bahkan aku sangat kaget saat kau bilang kau menungguku di halaman rumahku sendiri. Seharusnya kau ..." Naruto terus saja mengoceh tanpa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menatap sedih dirinya.

"NARUTO HENTIKAN!" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar suara bentakan Sakura, sebenarnya dia sudah biasa dibentak oleh sakura Sebelum maupun sesudah mereka resmi berpacaran, Tapi bentakannya kali ini terdengar berbeda. Terdengar nada kebencian dan kemarahan didalamnya.

"Dengar Naruto, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Walau berusaha sekeras apapun aku tetap tak bisa menyukaimu. Gomen Naruto" Dan tanpa menoleh Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu, dia bahkan tak melihat bagaimana Naruto yang diam dengan ekspresi terluka sambil memandang kepergian Sakura. Orang yang teramat dicintainya itu.

FLASHBACK END

"Hn, Sekarang kita pacaran" Naruto berucap dengan tenang, tapi matanya menatap seseorang yang berada di belakang hinata, ya SAKURA HARUNO.

Hinata tampak senang mendengarnya, Dia bahkan langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya erat. Sekarang perasaannya terbalas.

"Syukurlah, aku senang Naruto-kun" Naruto cuma diam dan masih menatap lurus kedepan. Menatap tepat kedalam mata Sakura yang tampak terkejut.

••••

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa Hinata setelah sampai di dalam kelas, dia berdiri di depan meja naruto. Sedangkan Naruto diam tak bergeming, dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya yaitu melipat kedua tangannya dan merebahkan kepalanya.

"Na-Naru..." ucapan Hinata terpotong dikarenakan Naruto tampak merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Bisa kah kau pergi?" Ucapnya Dingin. Hinata jelas terkejut, padahal baru kemaren mereka jadian. Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak menangis walaupun hatinya sedang sangat sakit atas pengusiran oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

'Apa Naruto-kun terpaksa menerima ku, ahh tidak Naruto-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ya pasti Naruto-kun sedang ada masalah dan tak mau di ganggu' Hinata tetap berpikiran positif, dia menatap sendu Punggung Naruto dari tempat duduknya.

••••

"Hinata-chan, Kenapa malah sendirian disini hmm" Shion dengan tenang duduk disamping Hinata. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana kemaren Hinata menyatakan perasaannya. Shion tak sengaja melihat Hinata sendirian, dan dia sebagai teman yang baik harus tahu kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berada disini sendirian. Walaupun dalam hatinya sangat senang melihat Hinata seperti ini. Hahh MUNAFIK. begitulah shion, sejujurnya Hinata tak pernah berbuat salah kepadanya, Itu mungkin sudah sifat yang sudah mendarah daging. MANIS DIDEPAN TAPI DIBELAKANG BUSUK.

Hinata tetap tak bergeming, walaupun dia tahu Shion disampingnya. Dia masih belum siap menceritakan beberapa hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Gomen, Shion-chan. Sebaiknya tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu sekarang" Hinata berucap pelan tanpa menatap Shion, Hinata menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang difikirkannya sekarang, Hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Shion menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kebencian tapi sedetik kemudian dia menampilkan senyum cerahnya dan berkata " Yahh baiklah. Hinata-chan aku tinggal ya, Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" Shion pergi dengan pandangan datar.

"Hahh~ Apa yang ku pikirkan" Ditangannya sekarang terlihat Handphone yang di genggam erat oleh Hinata. Layarnya menyala dan menampilkan sebuah Media Sosial Facebook. Bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus sedih, tapi status yang di buat oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namikaze Naruto.

 **Naruto N**

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau kau dan aku tak terikat hubungan lagi _H.S

 **Suka . Komentar . 1 Jam yang lalu**

 **H. Sakura , Kibaa dan 30 Lainnya menyukai ini.**

 **TBC**

Masih sangat hancur ff nya. Mohon kritik&saran nya Senpai. Zy masih Newbie jadi yahh *Zy digorok Readers*


End file.
